I Don't Want To Lose You
by EnigmaShady02
Summary: This is a story of two best friends loving each other and when the other one confesses will the other one say yes. Slight NaruSaku. Rated M for sexual situations


I Don't Want To Lose You

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters. I merely just included them in my story.

Authors Note: For anyone who has read my stories thank you for giving me support this will be my last fanfic that I'm going to write so I'll give you one good story. Brofist!

Ivy's POV

As I go out to the academy, I just think on what is wrong with life where everyone does the same thing over and over again. That is what I call insanity.

So I place my shoes on and hear the peace going around the town and I still wonder how we got peace through the Fourth Great Ninja War that happened 3 months ago. Sure everyone is still suffering from the after blast even in Konoha. After the war I made friends with Sakura from the great Team 7.

And as I open the door I smile and look up to the sky and say it's going to be a great day

I'm just walking and then someone taps on my shoulder. I look back but there's no one there and that's strange. Then when I'm still thinking someone scares me from up front and I just fall back because I was startled and I unconsciously punch and my punch is stopped.

"Ha, you fell for it but there's no need for violence" said the man. I remember the voice and I stand up. "Geez, you're still the same as when I left." said the man. I then go up and hug him and cry on his shoulders as I tell him, "Luigi is that you?" I said. He replies, "The one and only why I'm the only one who can stop your superhuman strength." I then remove myself from the hug and ask him, "How are you still alive?" wondering how the hell is he alive last I heard he went into intensive care after his battle with Madara Uchiha. "Well after the fight I then managed to join Naruto against Obito but when I got there Obito launched a Tailed Beast Bomb so I teleported with it and copying Tsunade's Mitotic Regeneration jutsu I was able to heal but due to the fight with Madara and the after burn I went into a coma and that's how you know I was in intensive care." said Luigi.

"I'm so glad I thought you weren't going to make it." I said. "You think that it would knock me down remember I told you before I left. I'm going back to you no matter what" said Luigi. The moment after he said that the wind blew and the leaves were falling towards me good thing because he didn't see me blush.

"Well it's been nice to meet you but I have to go to Naruto. I'll meet you later at my house" said Luigi then he teleported away. Good thing he teleported to his best friend because I might have not been able to control my body from holding his hand and trying to hug him one more time.

Luigi's alive I should be happy that my best friend is alive but that doesn't explain why my heart's been racing this fast and why I can't stop blushing or why I want him to hug me again.

"Looks like he's back from the dead" said Sakura and then I fell down again because I was surprised again. "Hey are you okay" said Sakura. "Yes I'm fine" I said.

"We all didn't think he was going to make it the village was ready to bury him. But here he stands all because he made that promise to you before he left." said Sakura. I was the reason he kept on living and surviving was because of that small promise. I blush because I can't think that was the reason why the idiot was still alive.

"Why are you blushing, Ivy?" said Sakura. "No, no, no I'm not" I said but I still keep on blushing. "Is it that the reason why you're blushing is that he came back and then talked to you" said Sakura. "Of course not." I said telling myself not to blush but my body won't listen and I instead blush more turning my face pink. "Yes, Sakura is in love! Celebrations" said Sakura who was clearly happy. "I can't be in love with him he's my best friend"

"Is that so?" said Sakura. "I happen to be dating Naruto right now because I really should give him a chance." said Sakura blushing like me. "Wow, congratulations!" I said. "So you should give him a chance and show him how you really feel about him" said Sakura.

"Oh, Kakashi-sensei is calling me see you later Ivy." said Sakura. "Bye" I said. Should I really give him what I want to do to him and how do I show how I really feel him.

Luigi's POV

Well I came back from the dead and I wish I just died in that hospital bed to have people crying over me saying how great I was and how I defeated Madara Uchiha but instead people are piling up on me asking for my autograph well I think I became their second Hero of Konoha.

The bad news just doesn't end there I hear that Naruto is Hokage my own son-in-law beat me and he's not even a genin. Well I'm stuck as a genin forever but I can't believe I lost to Naruto. When I talked to him he was rubbing his face on how he beat Obito, how he got Sasuke back and how Sakura is dating him.

I just left and began to wonder I'm the new hero of Konoha, defeated Madara Uchiha, went into a comatose like state because I protected the Allied Shinobi Forces from a Tailed Beast Bomb, got blown up and got rejected by Hinata and Temari.

Well I have to keep my promise to Ivy and have her meet on my house.

When I got to my house, it was in the same shape as it was and it was clean and the door was open. So I thought that someone broke through and I prepared my kunai to attack the person who snuck in so I followed the trail to my bedroom

WAIT my bedroom…. OH MY GOD who went to my bedroom. I will kill the person that entered my beloved chambers

I open the door, "Hey you,uhhhhh!" and then my heart drops as I look who's on my bed with nothing on and it's Ivy. I'm still shocked on why is she naked and why is she on my bed and why do I have an erection.

She goes towards me and I can't move I don't know why but I feel like I'm going to die again from a heart attack. My closest friend is going to me naked and-NICE TITS- wait you can't think of that.

She then hugs me and my heart skips and stops at that moment and then she says, "Luigi". I reply, "Yes". She then says, "I love you Luigi". At the moment she said that my whole world stopped and I was dead but the only thing I could feel were her warmth and her body next to mine.

She then takes me down to the bed with her superhuman strength and in a flash removes all my clothes. She then stops to look at my 10 inch erection just hanging out on her face. She says, "Luigi". I reply, "Yes". She says, "Do you love me is this the reason why you love me because I'm naked in front of you"

I go up to her and kiss her and our lips clash with our tongues licking each other. I then remove my lips from hers and she's just blushing cutely like her personality. She said, "Then why?" she drops a tear. "Why do you ignore me if you love me" she then starts to cry and then I go to her and wipe her eyes and I tell her, "I loved you ever since you gave that promise to me. Remember". She replied by nodding her head while looking at me. I then said, "Because I know that you are strong in body and spirit and I knew that you were the right one for me"

After I said that, she kissed me and then we both fell down again on my bed with her on top. Our tongues dancing like crazy, playing with each other's mouth. After what seemed like minutes we stopped kissing to catch our breath and then she went down and started stroking my cock and then placed its head on her mouth and then she sucked and started bobbing her head up and down to suck my cock and then she stopped and swallowed the whole thing.

I was surprised because I've never seen someone do a blowjob on my whole length which was 12 inches long. And it was giving me so much pleasure when she did that and went up and down sucking my cock. I then said, "Ivy I'm going to cum." As I said that I came in her mouth and then I removed my cock and it reverted back to its original size. And then I saw that she swallowed my cum and then came to me and whispered on my ear. "You know it's the best thing I have ever tasted."

Then without warning I rose up and fell on top of her and kissed her dominantly I knew she was growing wet because she told me once she likes it when men dominate her. So I just did that and after kissing her I started fondling her breasts and then her nipples and it hardened after the first pinch. "Your nipples just became hard on its first touch, are you this horny about me" I said. "It isn't true" she said then after she said that I pinched her right nipple and she moaned in pleasure after I was done with that I then started to finger her pussy with three fingers and it quickly went in. When I did that she arched her back and began to rock her hips on my three fingers that were inside her. "Are you this wet for me I bet you masturbate to the image of me every day to get you like this" I said. She replied, "Yes, it's true when I'm alone I just start to masturbate at the sight of you"

"Shhh! Hush little girl I'm sorry I did this to my horny little lover here I'll ease your pain" I said in a lustful voice. As I said that I added to another finger and I pumped it harder and faster in and out of her very wet and tight pussy. "Luigi, I'm CUMMING!" she said as she climaxed due to the intense pleasure I was giving to her by fingering. I then took my fingers and licked them clean of her liquid and I went up to her and said, "You know you're tasty too"

After that she kissed me and I had her gain access to my mouth. While we were in that heated kiss I was wondering why did I want to go with other girls when I had this beautiful girl in front of me. I then lowered onto her hips and had my cock ready at her entrance but I just stopped. "Huh, what's wrong why you stopped?" she said. "Are you sure about this" I said. "Very sure you're the only man I've ever gotten this far because I love you" she said. "The reason why I stopped was because I love you and I don't want to hurt you" I said then she kissed me and said, "You can't hurt me because I already love you"

I then went inside her slowly and I saw blood coming out and then I stopped again. "It's okay I can handle it" she said. "This is why I love you because you're strong" I said as I placed my full length inside her and she arched her back and began panting and moaning in pleasure when I started rocking my hips slowly. After that I matched the rhythm of her hips and then I placed her legs on my shoulders and we started fucking each other like wild animals rhythmically going faster and faster also harder and stronger. When we were at our climaxes she then said in a loud voice that was heard around Konoha, "Fuck me HARDER, STRONGER LUIGI!" she said in utter pleasure. "Luigi I'm cumming!" she said. "I'm gonna cum soon to Ivy. Let's cum at the same time alright" I said. After a few hard thrusts we came at the same time and then we just slept together naked and sweaty and we realized it was morning. "Guess it's morning, I think we woke the entire village." I said. "Who cares as long as you're with me I'm happy." She said. As the sun was rising I said this to her that will intertwine our lives to be together from that moment on.

"**Now that we are going to be boyfriend and girlfriend things are going to change and I want you to be with me for the rest of my life and I want you to know**" I said. "**Know what?**". I said as the wind blew, "**I Don't Want to Lose You**"

6 Months Later

Me and Ivy were getting married and my heart won't stop beating. "Nervous are we" said Naruto. "Yup my heart won't stop beating" I said. "That's good because after this me and my girl are getting married" said Naruto. "Oh yeah, anyways congratulations on the discovery of the baby is it a boy or girl?" I said. "It's a boy!" said Naruto. Then Sasuke comes in and says, "It's time good luck". "You too on your date with Ino" I said

I then walk down the hallway with my son-in-law beside me who is my best man approaching the isle where my bride to be is and my heart still doesn't want to stop. As I open the door I can hear the wedding music and I look around to see all the Allied Shinobi Forces are here to see this event. And then I look at the center and see the woman who I love in her gown and I just keep on staring because I just can't keep my eyes off her. She then blushes when she sees me staring.

I then go to her when I get hit in the back by Naruto as a good luck saying and I just laugh and go to my lovely wife. As the ceremony starts I ask, "You know you look absolutely gorgeous in that dress, Ivy". She then says, "Thank you". I then hear the priest say who was for a special occasion my pupil, Jiraiya and I resurrected him for this moment. "Now my dear sensei say your vows to your lovely woman" he said. "Cut it out sensei" I said. I then go to her and say, "There are three things on our marriage vows is to **Lie, Cheat and Steal**" As soon as I said that everyone was shocked on what I said I told them to shut up. "What I mean is** I want you to Lie beside me throughout all the days off my life. And cheat death because I can't live a day without you**" As I said that line all the girls started to blush and I looked Jiraiya and gave me the thumbs up and whispered on how I matured. I said, "**And finally I will Steal all your sorrows away to make you become happy.**"

Jiraiya then said, "I now pronounce you man and wife you may now kiss the bride". I then kissed Ivy with a passionate kiss and everyone cheers in celebration, I look around to see that Naruto is crying and Sakura just punched him through the floor. Just like Kushina and Minato onii-chan. I then look back at Ivy and stop kissing and she whispers to me, "I love you". I say, "I love you more than death and **IDon't Want to Lose You Forever until We Die**". I then kiss her again and all I can hear is the happiness around me and feel the woman I love beside me.

People talk about true happiness will always have a sacrifice but to me happiness and love are both the same you endure hardships and times where you just feel sad and about to cry but if you through it you will unlock the happiness you earned and deserved.

Thank you so much for reading my fanfiction because this will be my last. All I want to say is that if you read this tell you're friends about it and tell me you're reviews and comments and I might come back

But anyways BROFIST!


End file.
